Give a baby !
by kyumike-uchilan23
Summary: Imaginez un Grimmjow avec une envie soudaine d'avoir un enfant avec Ichigo. Ira-t-il juste qu'au bout de son rêve ? Mais sera-t-il près à réussir à faire accepter ce challenge à Ichigo ? ( désoler pour un résumé pourrie mais je ne savais pas comment expliquer cette fiction )


**Je reviens pour une nouvelle fan-fiction sur Bleach ! je sais vous attendez la suite de ciel in the real world mais pas d'inquiétude elle arrive ^^ **

**Note de l'auteur : les personnages ne sont qu'à Tite Kubo**

**rating : ****peut être mais je ne dirais rien car c'est votre cadeau et pour les flash back qui sont un peu cru de Grimm !**

**précision : cette fan fiction sort tout droit d'un rêve complètement what the fuck donc ne vous inquiété pas pour certaine chose bizarre ! =D bref bonne lecture ! ( il peut avoir des fautes, j'en suis navrée d'avance! ) **

Give me a baby !

Chapter 1

C'était une journée normale sans traqua pour Ichigo, pas de taré allumée à la lanterne de préhistorique à l'horizon. Enfin, un peu de calme car depuis quelque temps les attaques c'étaient intensifiées de quoi énervé notre rouquin. Il prit son 4 heures, comme toute personne de son âge. Tartines au nutella avec un bon verre de coca-cola zéro, de quoi ravir tous les petits gourmands ayant un petit creux ! Après il enfila sa veste blanche ( il aime se faire passait pour une racaille!) pour aller au Urahara Shop où se trouvait l'autre fou de tête blonde de Urahara Kisuke. En arrivant, il vit un mec, oui un mec, ce mec, le sexta espada, la chose bleuté devant lui, avec son sourire de psychopathe sur les bords, le dévisageait, le regardait avec un regard de vieux pervers ! Il inspira pour ne pas lui défoncer sa face de débile mental et dit :

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack qu'est-ce qu' il y a ? »

Il pouffa de rire, avant de lui sortir d'une voix sérieuse qu'il voulait lui faire des enfants. Oui, il a dit cela, oui, Ichigo est devenu blanc comme un cul, et oui Kisuke et Grimmjow ont éclaté de rire comme deux abrutis fini ! Il était aussi blanc qu'Aizen, ce qui fit peur Nnoitra qui passait par là avec Yoruichi ( oui ceci et tout à fait normal ne cherchaient le problème mental de ma part car il n'y en a pas ! ) surtout le chat noir. Notre héros rouquin s'évanouit par la suite, avant de se retrouvait dans une chambre inconnu ayant une multitude de bleu, bleu marin, bleu turquoise, bleu nuit, bleu pastel, bleu argenté ( cette couleur existerait d'après une amie ^^ ), bleu roi etc... il se réveilla dans un lit rond un peu futuriste blanc et noir mais les couvertures était bleu, avec des rideaux bleus avec des filets de coquillages transparent et qui brillaient comme des diamants, en face de lui se trouvait une armoire encastrait dans le mur et les porte était des miroirs,à côté il y avait une porte qui d'après était la salle de bain car sur la deuxième sur la droite il y a avait écrit ENTREE, et sur la gauche il y avait un bureau en verre avec un mac pro blanc et une fenêtre avec des rideaux bleus cyan. Sur la droite, il y avait une télévision écran plasma Apple avec un canapé blanc où trônait des DVD, des CD etc... après une longue inspection des lieux, Ichigo voulut se levé mais il fut retenu par des menotte à plume bleu ! Dans sa tête s'était : « Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel, ou suis je tombé ! Quelle fille peut faire cela à un homme ! Sérieux ! Surtout qui aime le bleu quoi ? » il eut frisson d'effroi, car la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui aimé le bleu comme la prunelle son cul: était Grimmjow Jaggerjack ( à titre d'info imaginez le porter un jean bleu turquoise semi cuir le tout dans une situation semi normale, en train de draguée un mec le plus improbable de la terre (car d'après certaine de mes sources telle que XXXXXXXX et Zzzzz il serait bi je suis heureuse !) et que cette personne la plus improbable du monde lui renverse un verre sur son jean vous connaissait la suite... ) La sexta espada l'aurait enfermer là, pour une raison qu'il y ignorait enfin pas vraiment car il se souvenu qu'il avait vu chez la tête blonde de Kisuke et surtout de sa phrase qui raisonnait encore dans sa tête : « donne moi un enfant Ichigo Kurosaki ! » Le shinigami crut rêvait encore, Grimm n'était pas fou à ce point, pour lui il aurait dit cela pour rire, surtout que quelques minutes après il se rappela du rire d' Urahara et de la bleuté. Tout s'en mêla dans sa tête, ainsi que tous ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant, puis il entendit des pas venant d'une salle à côté, il se dit que bientôt il sera fixer sur son ou sa kidnappeur ou kidnappeuse. La porte s'ouvra et d'un pas lent entra Jaggerjack qui portait une simple chemise bleu ouverte laissant apparaître son torse musclée avec un boxer blanc et noir le tout avec un plateau en argent remplit de gâteaux, un café et un jus d'orange. ( Imagez la tête d' Ichigo XD ) Le rouquin eu un bug une fois, une deuxième fois et une troisième fois avant de réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Flash back de Grimmjow Jaggerjack :

En cette fin d'aprèm, je me promenait dans les rues de Tokyo ne sachant pas quoi faire je me décidais d'aller demander de l'aide à Kisuke, lui qui aurait la science infuse enfin à ce qui paraît, ça reste à prouver. Après m'avoir planté trois fois de route, de m'avoir arrêter devant une vitrine de magasin de sous-vêtement pour homme et avoir acheter cinq ensemble ( il est pire qu'une fille ce mec! ), j'arrivai enfin devant Urahara shop . J'entrais avec une certitude qu'il me prendrais pour un fou, mais je me trompais :

« tiens donc Grimmjow que veux tu ? » me demanda -t-il en souriant comme un baka qui avait fumé de l'herbe ( oui, il est aussi très gentil ! )

« j'ai besoin de toi Kisuke ! » lui fit-je.

« et pourquoi ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

« j'suis en kiff sur kurosaki, j'veux lui faire un gosse mais j'sais pas comment lui annoncer ça et surtout comment pourvoir lui faire ! » lui balançais-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche en O avant de sourire de nouveau.

« c'est très simple verse ceci dans un verre ! » me dit-il en souriant.

« qu'est ce que sais ? » lui lançais-je.

« c'est simple, c'est des ovaires ! » raconta-t-il.

Il me dit de le mettre dans un verre de thé ou de café en mettant beaucoup de sucre pour cacher le goût. Sur le coup, je ne sus comment réagir car pour moi ce n'était pas possible, du moins en théorie. Il expliqua qu'il l'avait acheter ça à un autre shinigami en Angleterre. Il me dit aussi que ce n'était pas si fiable car il y avait une grosse chance que cela ne marche pas mais il m'affirma qu'un démon en eu recours et que ça avait marché (référence à une fan fiction de kuroshitsuji « votre thé » de mémoire ).

« si ça à put aider un démon et que cela à marchait avec, alors cela marchera avec moi ! » commençais-je.

« Bonne chance à toi ! Grimm ! Je t'aurais prévenu si cela ne marche pas, tu ne pourras pas dire que c'est ma faute ! » expliqua-t-il.

« ouai ouai, t'inquiète Kisuke ! » marmonnais-je.

« dis moi comment vas tu lui annoncer ? » posa-t-il comme question chiant et inutile pour lui.

« t'occupe ok ! Cordialement ! » déclarai-je.

Et c'est là, qu'il entra : Ichigo Kurosaki, l'homme qui hanté honteusement mes nuits du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne pus détourner mon visage du sien, il était si beau, si charmant, si…enfin vous voyez quoi ! Hein ! Je vais pas faire un putain de dessin non plus ! Tout un coup il me remarqua il me fit « Grimmjow Jaggerjack qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » mon cœur raisonnait dans la cage thoracique, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me décidais, je réfléchissait, je rêvait ce corps interdit, je m'arrêtais pour lui dire enfin ce que j'avais envie au fond de moi depuis longtemps : « veux-tu me faire des gosses ? », d'une manière si sérieuse que Kisuke et moi même nous avons exploser de rire enfin moi c'était un rire nerveux. Je vis mon fantasme sur patte devenir blanc comme un cul et tomber dans les pommes. Surtout la réaction de Nnoitra et Yoruichi. Kisuke me fit un putain de signe de merde dont tu piges que dalle, avant d'en faire un nouveau plus compliquer, et surtout plus con un peu comme il était à ce moment quand il est les fit ! Donc je le pris dans mes bras et menti aux autres en disant que je le ramenais chez lui, alors que c'était chez moi que je l'emmenais, en arrivant je lui mis les menottes à contre cœur mais je savais que si je ne faisait pas il allait soit s'casser comme un putain de couillon et soit il allait me taper dessus ! Quitte à ce faire passer pour putain de pédophile, je m'en fous car au moins je l'avait à mes côtés. Je me changea prit un de mes nouveau boxer et une chemise que je laissa en ouverte, je prépara un café, un jus d'orange pressé et je mis des gâteaux préabablement acheté dans une boulangerie: cup cake, fondant au nutella, chou à la crème, religieuse, tarte à la fraise etc...J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, où je vit mon rouquin en mode bug et de nouveau comme un cul. Je sens que je vais en bavais avec ma connerie ! Foutu hormone paternel et de pré-adolescent en manque d'amour !

Fin du flash back de Grimm

Ichigo reprit doucement ses esprits et remarqua la bleuté en panique devant lui toujours dans son accoutrement indécent. Il entendit d'abord qu 'il lui parlé sens entendre les mots qu'il prononcer, puis il les entendu : « Ichigo... Ichigo bordel allez reprend toi … hein ! Ichigo tiens mange mange cela s'il te plaît ! » Grimm le fit manger le cup cake à la violette et il repris des couleurs.

« tu sais que tu m'as fait peur baka ! » reprit-il doucement.

« euh... tu m'as emmené chez toi, attaché à ton lit et tu débarques en boxer, chemise avec un plateau comme si on était ensemble, alors c'est normale que je régisse cela ! » s'écria le rouquin.

« tout doux tout doux le roux ok ! J'suis sympa hein j'donne de la bouffe alors gueule pas ! » cria la sexta espada en lui donnant son café.

« Et les menottes c'est pour quoi ! Ahh... c'est dégueulasse... du café avec 3 kilos de sucre tu as déjà vu cela toi ! » demanda Ichigo qui faillit vomir.

« euh... ouai ouai 'fin j'crois pourquoi ça te plaît pas ? » demanda Grimm.

« à ton avis crétin ! Les menottes s'il te plaît ! » dit le shinigami.

« non non non et non ! » fit la panthère.

« pourquoi ? » interrogea l'un.

« parce que ! » annonça l'autre.

Ichigo crut à une nouvelle blague mais il vit Grimm être encore plus sérieux qu'il était une heure auparavant. Contraint à boire le reste du café avec trop sucre et un arrière goût bizarre mais il dit rien. Il avait essayer de défaire des menottes mais impossible, rien à faire, elle étaient trop solide. Quelques heures plus tard, la sexta espada revenu avec un nouveau plateau : eau, coca cola zéro, steak et frite avec un autre cup cake mais cette fois à la vanille framboise. ( Grimm est en train d'engraisser Ichigo comme on engraisse les ois ! ) Encore fois, il mangea tout mais il ressentit une forte et atroce douleur au bas ventre. Ce qui le fit hurler comme une fille. La panthère eut un léger sourire, ça marcher ! Il allait pouvoir passer à l'action, mais une seule chose le tracasser : comment convaincre Ichigo ! Il allait songer oui songer de le violer mais en réfléchissant il se dit dit que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Alors il se mit en tête de le séduire, pour avoir ce qu'il veut : un enfant. Son plan était prêt ou presque.


End file.
